<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. and Mrs. Claus by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367280">Mr. and Mrs. Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Holidays, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who allowed Bokuto to choose the costumes for your shift of collecting money for charity? If you had known, you wouldn’t have let him pick the theme of Mr. and Mrs. Claus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. and Mrs. Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (charmingchikara) to this AO3 account. I no longer post from my old tumblr, hqprotectionsquad. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>There’s something about the holiday season that gets people more excited to be here. Be “here,” in your case, would be standing in the middle of a town square in one of Tokyo’s busiest districts. Tourists bustle around, stopping every few feet to gaze at the shining lights that this district set up for the Christmas season. Your lips tighten into a line, as you see the locals stomping around the oblivious travelers for getting in their way.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It’s already nightfall, so the lights are at their brightest; they even rival the stars up above, that is if you would be able to see them. While Tokyo is a great place to live and you’re lucky to live out anyone’s dreams to attend school here, you’d have to travel to the countryside to properly see the night sky. However, Bokuto would beg to differ. As the brightest (change word) person you know, he could definitely make up for the lack of twinkling lights.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“(Y/N), please remind me why we allowed you to drag us into this,” Akaashi groans as he rattles his hand-bell a few times. The suspended bucket hangs from a rod and it’s filled about half-way with bills and coins that people have tossed in. People continue with their errands, shopping bags draped on their arms. They only occasionally look at the Fukurodani Academy students, shivering in their costumes despite their thermoses of hot chocolate on standby.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You make a good-looking elf, Akaashi! So no complaining because at least you get to wear warmer clothing,” you shoot back with a saccharine smile, looking down at the clothing you had to wear. It’s not like you wanted to do this per-se, but your teacher is a very persuasive person and knowing your track record with wanting to help others, they asked you and two other people you could gather to raise funds for a local charity. The teacher even said you could wear warm clothes, but once you brought it up to Bokuto and Akaashi — well, Bokuto really had none of it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You know, this is the opposite of what I told you to do, Bokuto. I told you to choose a theme for our clothing, and you make yourself Santa and me...Mrs. Claus?” You poke his body standing next to you. The December wind is doing a number on your exposed ankles, and you have to at least consider yourself lucky for finding a Mrs. Claus outfit with a long skirt.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This is so much better. We’re already doing better than everyone else who asked for money, so it’s a win-win, isn’t it, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s mouth is partially hidden by the white beard he bought, but there’s no denying that there’s a smile underneath all the synthetic hair. Akaashi nods even though he’s not focused on his friend because he’s massaging his temples under the green and red striped elf’s hat he’s wearing.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How much longer do we have?” Akaashi mutters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sixty more minutes,” you reply with a frown. "Alright, look. I'm getting us hot chocolate because the counselor gave me some money to spend since we're outside, so just don't leave. Bokuto, don't do anything stupid, okay?" You cast a pointed look. "In fact, just stand there and look pretty." You whip your head in the other direction because you can't look at Bokuto's reaction after you've said that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay!" If he noticed, it didn't affect his voice. While you're hardly convinced by his confirmation, you trek away from the site and you're out to seek the nearest café.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lights are shining all around and you’ll admit, it’s a romantic place out here in the city, but when you’re all alone, you just feel colder than it should be. As you walk around in your get-up, you can’t help but to feel the stares from passersby, but what can you do? The closest place selling some form of hot drinks was ten minutes away, a little too far for your likings — especially as cold as it is, but it is what it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The line at the café was fifteen minutes alone — curse those mothers buying seven frappuccinos for their children in this weather — and by the time you got to the front, you sighed out your order and slid the money across the counter with no energy. How is it possible there’s still thirty-five minutes left? You pop out of the store once the tray of drinks is in your hands and try to make it back as soon as you can. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what would you know? I picked out the card my assistant Akaashi chose!” is the first thing you heard and you can’t help but to face-palm. When did Bokuto even find cards in the first place? You have to shuffle your way through the small group of people crowding around to see Bokuto showing off the playing card with Akaashi pursing his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You let Bokuto do this?” You ask the younger man and all he can do is sigh in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was getting bored, so he asked probably a dozen people if they had a deck of cards,” Akaashi takes out one of the cups from the tray. “Thanks, by the way, but no thanks for leaving for twenty-something minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, shush. You love Bokuto as much as I do — I mean you love him as much as we all do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi side-eyes you while sipping. “Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moving on, you leave Akaashi’s side to go over to Bokuto, who is chatting with the locals who watched his “magic extravaganza,” as he calls it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I actually don’t know too many magic tricks! Do you think I should learn some more?” He asks a woman, who nods in response. “Oh, hey (Y/N)! When did you get back?” Bokuto leads you back over to where Akaashi stands by the donation bucket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I caught the end of the show. I didn’t know you were a magician,” you shove him lightly with your shoulder. “Here, take one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks so much, (Y/N)!” Bokuto graciously takes one of the cups, leaving you with the last one. “We actually got a few donations from the people who watched! I bet we passed everyone in the amount of money we raised.” His lips pull into a smile and you can’t help but to mirror him. His grin is as infectious as you’ve always known it, since the day you met him at first-year orientation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod in agreement and after checking your watch, you say, “We should start breaking things down. We’ve only got five minutes, I think our counselor won’t mind if we get out of the cold a little early.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lot of you start getting to work as the crowd becomes increasingly thin with the late hour. You handle the bucket and place the donations into the lockbox, Akaashi folds the banner, and Bokuto breaks down the folding table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everything’s all put away into the rolling basket you brought along and you’re nearly set to go back to your homes. “I’m glad I got the chance to do this with you, (Y/N),” Bokuto says all of a sudden. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes you a moment to truly process what he said. “I’m glad too. I don’t think I would’ve wanted to spend my night in the cold with anyone else. Though, I am slightly peeved you decided to make us Mr. and Mrs. Claus. We could’ve all been elves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, but that would’ve been a missed opportunity! I mean, we already look like a couple, don’t we? So it’s not much off anyway!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stop walking to just look at him. “So this was on purpose? Because we already look like we’re dating?” You purse your lips to try and stop your next words, but there’s no chance. “Do you want to date, Bokuto?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, do you?” Bokuto looks at you with just as wide eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Akaashi, who was walking behind the two of you, rolls his eyes into oblivion. “Just date already. It’s not like I have been third-wheeling since the moment we all started hanging out together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Akaashi! You didn’t have to say it like that!” Bokuto pouts, but he tentatively reaches for your hand with a soft smile that literally threatens your body to melt on the spot. “Do you mind?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mind.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>